Some slide presentation programs are designed to enable a user to arrange slides (e.g., images) of a presentation to coincide with a user selected audio file(s). For example, a user may manually select a plurality of images and an audio file for generating a slide-show type presentation. Once selected, the user may arrange the plurality of images into a desired order to be displayed. Some slide presentation programs allow users to manually set durations for displaying each individual image and even transition times to switch from a first user selected audio file to a second user selected audio file. Using these techniques, users can generate pleasing slideshows that graphically display user selected images in a manner that is audibly synchronized with classic songs that an audience may know and love.
Unfortunately, because the user selected audio files are static in nature, users may expend significant time and effort rearranging slides and setting slide durations to match the user selected audio track. Even skilled presentation builders often become frustrated as in many situations a selected music track may trail off too early (e.g., the song may die out while the presentation continues to progress through slides) or may be cut short (e.g., the allotted presentation time may be shorter than the track's running time).
These inefficiencies result in exorbitant numbers of iterative versions of an electronic presentation being generated as users struggle to fine tune their work. Generation of each iterative version causes additional processing cycles and consumes additional amounts of memory. Furthermore, storage of each iterative version consumes additional amounts of the inherently limited storage that is available on individual computing devices. Furthermore, in some scenarios where the presentation versions are backed up in a “cloud-based” storage service, each iterative version may consume additional network bandwidth resources while it is uploaded into the “cloud.”
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.